


The Riddle Manor

by bakanori (Voldefolie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horcruxes, I really didn't reread before posting, Incomplete, M/M, Other, Riddle Manor, Vampires, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Work Up For Adoption, i think, riddle is a monster, so say the towns people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldefolie/pseuds/bakanori
Summary: "Once upon a time when Lilly and James Potter were killed their son Harry was by accidentally sent to the past after unknowingly becoming a horcrux.  There Harry was found and brought to an orphanage where he would be raised until coming of age due to the fact that for some reason no one seemed to want to adopt him. He's only escape from the orphanage could be found when he was sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry every fall from the age of eleven to seventeen.  When the day came that he was finally released from the orphanages care Harry had no idea where to go or what to do, so he chose to get some help. " (ADVERTISEMENT: If anyone wants to help me brainstorm for this story, I'm not opposed to continuing it a little bit more. None of my friends care for this ship or fandom really... so just putting it out there; considering how many people have like the story so far. Characters would probably continue to be a bit OOC. -02/2019-)





	1. Sweet Escape?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this story is un-beta'd.  
> This was originally written and published on Fanfiction.net, by me, around December 2012.

Once upon a time when Lilly and James Potter were killed their son Harry was by accidentally sent to the past after unknowingly becoming a horcrux. There Harry was found and brought to an orphanage where he would be raised until coming of age due to the fact that for some reason no one seemed to want to adopt him. He's only escape from the orphanage could be found when he was sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry every fall from the age of eleven to seventeen. When the day came that he was finally released from the orphanages care Harry had no idea where to go or what to do, so he chose to get some help. 

Word on the street was that a man could be found in Little Hangleton a mere six or so miles away from the outskirts of Great Hangleton that could help people get on their feet. So with nothing else to do Harry set himself off toward Little Hangleton hoping that the rumors he had heard about the man he was heading to see were true. Little did he know that when he found the man his life would change a lot more then he could have ever hoped or feared. As he walked the bleak silent miles he chastised himself for daring to let himself hope knowing from experience that everything he hoped for never came to be.

Arriving in Little Hangleton Harry entered the pub The Hanged Man and headed over to talk to the barman. “What can I get you,sir?”, questioned the barman as he looked up from polishing a glass with a slightly grimy rag. Moving to sit down on one of the rather new looking bar stools Harry stared at the barman for a few seconds, “ I am looking for the man who is said to live in this village who can help people get back on their feet (or on them in the first place) supposedly. Could you tell me where I could find him?”

“I sure could be telling you where you could find him but not before there is a profit in it for me. Buy a drink and I will tell you what you want to know even though I have no idea why people keep showing up looking to him to solve their problems. Personally I wouldn't ask him for anything if my life depended on it. A quite a few people that have sought him out haven't been seen alive since. Now what would you like to drink?”

“How much would a bottle of whiskey cost?”

Reaching out from under the bar the barman handed Harry a bottle of whiskey, “That would be thirteen pounds.” Hefting a sigh Harry reached into his baggy worn workmen jacket and removed a twenty pound note thinking that the his little parting gift from the orphanage was practically gone now thanks to the barman before him insisting on him buying a drink in order just to receive a small bit of information. “Here's the money; now where can I find him?”

Grinning the barman grabbed the proffered twenty pounds and tucked it into his hulking black cash-register at the back of the bar, “He can be found at the old Riddle Manor at the top of the hill that way.”, said the barman pointing to Harry's left, “You can't miss his house; it's the biggest thing out this way. Though if I were you I would just trot my dark haired self back to where ever it is you are from and try to sort out your own problems as best as you can on your own. No good comes from getting involved with that man.”

“Thanks for the advice.”, grumbled Harry as he snatched up his bottle of whiskey and left the bar. Sure enough true to the barman’s word the Riddle Manor was easy to find. Sitting up on the tallest hill in the town it stood gleaming over everything below it giving off a slightly ominous but intoxicating aura. Pausing in front of the manor Harry gazed in wonder the the gigantic cast iron fence that encircled the house and it's estate. Looking around for the entrance he quickly spotted a closed curved three meter high gate in front of him. Taking his chances he reached out and pushed against the gate expecting it to be locked. Finding it unlocked however he did not hesitate to enter. 

Strolling down a well kept path Harry walked past a gardener working on pruning a set of scarlet rose bushes. Before a minute had passed Harry found himself on the front steps of the manor knocking brusquely on the door. Ceasing his knocking as the door opened he found himself standing in front of a red haired freckled lass, “Can I help you?” Smiling at who he amused was a maid Harry nodded, “May I speak to the master of the house please?”

Before the maid could answer a deep melodious voice could be heard coming from somewhere inside, “Let him in Merrietta.” “Yes, sir.”, stepping aside Merrietta beckoned Harry forward. Crossing the threshold Harry shivered slightly as he felt a strange power ooze against his pores. Following the maid Harry found himself in a fancily furnished living room.

Before him a man lounged on a dark green fainting couch dressed in a fine silk suit curling a strand of shoulder length black hair around a thirteen inch yew wand, “Welcome Harry, I was wondering when you would show up.” Staring at the beautiful man in front of him Harry couldn't help but sputter when the man said his name, “Excuse me sir but how do you know my name?” “I've known your name for a long time Harry; longer then you could ever know, and I have been waiting for you to show up.”, smiling sweetly the man in the silk suit sat up and patted the spot next to him signaling for Harry to have a seat.

Hesitating slightly staring at the two empty loveseats to either side of him Harry slowly walked over and sat down next to the black haired silken clad man. “Now that's a good Harry.” Frowning Harry stared into the silken mans frost blue eyes, “ I came here seeking your help. I heard you were a good person to see for information on improving ones life and getting them on them back on their feet.” 

“I am indeed the man you have heard of but before we talk further I must press upon you the information that my help doesn't come without price. You see I will only help those that in return help me. Will you help me Harry? Please be warned that your answer is binding.”

“Will I help you with what precisely?”

“Uh uh uh, you can not find that out until you agree.”

“If I can't find out what it is you want me to do then why would I agree to this proposition knowing that it could send me into a more stressful situation then the one I am already in?”

“ You would agree to my proposition for the simple uncomplicated reason of the fact being that despite what I could inflict on you, you'd at least have something to live for and wont have to go starve yourself to death due to the fact no one will ever employ you.” 

“Someone would eventually hire me.” 

“No they would not.”, stated the man in a cool and confident voice, “ Now deal or no deal?” Holding out his free hand to Harry the man smiled when Harry muttered, “Deal.”, and shook his hand. Gasping Harry stared at their clasped hands in wonder as tendrils of dark green and silver slowly started circling their way up both of their arms, “WHAT'S GOING ON?!” 

Smirking the man in the silk suit smiled showing his perfectly white and shiny teeth in all their glory to Harry as his frost blue eyes turned a glowing scarlet, “No need to panic my dear boy; we are just making an unbreakable vow.”

“We are just making a what? But that calls for a third person to bind the spell.”

“Not if the person initiating the binding is strong enough. Now repeat after me. I Harry James Potter in the year 1946 swear upon my life to do whatever Tom Marvolo Riddle who in the future will be known as Lord Voldemort asks of me.”

“I Harry James Potter in the year 1946 swear upon my life to do whatever Tom Marvolo Riddle who in the future will be known as Lord Voldemort asks of me.”

Smiling Tom beckoned Harry to come even closer to him as they continued the vow, “ I Harry James Potter also swear upon my life never to runaway, betray, or kill my new master Tom Marvolo Riddle who in the future will be known as Lord Voldemort.”

Looking aghast at Tom no Lord Voldemort as he tried not the say the vow he felt a caged feeling building in his chest as the binds around their arms started getting tighter. He wouldn't say the vow. No matter what Voldemort did he would never say it. Feeling the grip on his hand get tighter Harry winced in pain as a harsh voice filled his mind, “Continue the vow.”, it hissed. Feeling his lips move without his bidding he heard himself do exactly what the voiced had asked of him, “ I Harry James Potter also swear upon my life never to runaway, betray, or kill my new master Tom Marvolo Riddle who in the future will be known as Lord Voldemort.”

Satisfied with the vows Voldemort finished the spell and smirked as he pulled Harry against his chest and began to stroke his hair. The boy squirmed to get away from him but he stopped fighting the moment Voldemort asked him to stop. “Now Harry I am sure you must be feeling a bit confused right now. I mean after all you just met me and here I am doing what to you probably seems cruel and unreasonable. But I insure you that my actions are justified and that I am just trying to save us a bunch of meaningless angst and years of fighting.”

“Let me go you mudblood son of a banshee!”

Without anyone warning Harry found himself on the floor writhing in agony, “ STOP IT!”, Harry screamed in parseltongue drawing his wand out of his back pocket and aiming it at Lord Voldemort with the killing cruse on his lips. Before he could finish the spell Harry found himself bound in ropes arms at his sides. Screaming in fury and pain Harry glared at Voldemort, “ RELEASE ME YOU BASTARD!!!”

“I think it is time for you to take a nap Harry; we will talk about this later.

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Harry awoke to find himself laying on a rough surface with his wrists and ankles changed to a hardwood polished floor that gleam in the light from the fire the was in a huge oriental fireplace on his left. Twenty paces ahead of him a small window showed him that night had fallen over Little Hangleton. Looking to his left he caught sight of Lord Voldemort sitting calmly in a high-backed armchair. “I see you that you are awake now Harry, I thought we might have a nice little conversation so that we can set things straight between us.”

Straddling Harry Voldemort caressed a slim finger down Harry's chest, “You were being very stupid earlier calling me names. Doing that and trying to hex me wont make your life any easier. You should take that as your only warning from me. Behave, treat me with respect, and your life will be easy; disobey and I will make your existence the tragedy of the millenenia.” Grinding himself against Harry as he leaned forward to trace Harry's lighten-bolt scar the Dark lord smirked as he squirmed. “Squirm as much as you want Harry; it turns me on. But any way as I was saying don't be an idiot especially when you do not know what you are talking about. For example I AM NOT a mudblood.”, Voldemort hissed licking Harry's check before slipping into parseltongue, “I'll have you know that I am a halfblood and the true heir of Salazar Slytherin and not some filthy mudblood!”

“Wait you are the heir of Slytherin? What would you want with me then? HELL WHY WOULD YOU BE ATTACKING ME? I am a Slytherin.”

“Watch your tone Harry. Screaming at me wont help you.”

“I mean why are you attacking me?” HArry said, more calmly.

“Why are you attacking me Tom.” Tom corrected.

“Fine, why are you attacking me Tom?” Harry scowled, un-amused.

“Well for the simple reason that nine years ago when I was ten in 1937 a man came to me and told me that he was my future self. Now before to try to say he was delusional let me tell you first that he was not. He knew things about me that I had never told anyone and that only existed in my mind. He told me that in the future a false prophecy was made telling of how a child would be born to one of his enemy’s that turned out to be from a family called the Potters and that according to the prophecy their child born at the end of July would be able to vanquish us. So naturally once he had heard about the prophecy he sought out that family and tried to kill you while in the process of killing you he killed you parents since they refused to surrender you. But what he didn't discover until much later was that the prophecy had been tampered with to get him to kill you instead of protecting you and training you. For in reality if he had spared you together you would have been able to conquer the entire wizarding and muggle world as a whole and rule. 

“To his relief after doing some questioning he found out that despite the fact that he thought he had killed you your body had never been found. So he decided to do some complicated spells that he didn't explain to me to find you. In the end he found out you had been sent somewhere back into the past around my time. He left me with the mission of finding you and making sure that the future would be different and that he; we would rule. He told me also the I should probably take some precautions to make sure you couldn't do something to jeopardize our future so I decided to have you make a few unbreakable vows so that you couldn't find a way to mess up everything. Sorry if I seemed a bit pushy but I want to rule and never die, I can't do that without you. You understand don't you?”

“Yes.”

Smiling Tom hugged Harry tightly, “ Now if you promise not to cause problems I will unchain you. Do you promise?”

“I promise.”, Harry smiled weakly as he hastily backed out from under Tom and sat up as Tom unchained him. Backing away from Tom Harry withdrew in on himself trying to put everything straight inside his his head. How the heck could this all be true. It was was almost to freakish to believe, “Tom?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“How is this going to work out? I mean what is your; I mean our plan?”

“Well I already have everything planned. All you have to do is follow my orders and help plan in some cases and I am certain everything will go slytherinly. Now there is just one thing I need you to do before we set our plan into motion.”

“And what is that?”

“Become a vampire.”

“WHAT!?!”


	2. Oh, Johnathon Harker..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dear god, some beta this story! I myself find it hard to follow. *sulks in a dark corner*

“WHAT!?!”

“You heard me just fine Harry; I need you to become a vampire.”

“But why?! I do not want to become a blood sucking fiend of the night. I WANT TO STAY HUMAN.”, cringing away from Voldemort as he stepped towards him Harry stood up quickly so that he could further his distance from him even more. 

“There is no point in arguing with me over this Harry. You will become a vampire because I will it to be so. You have no choice in the matter. You have sworn to me by unbreakable vow to obey everything I say and thus you will as I assume you do not wish to die.”

“Tell me why you want me to become one!”

“You really need to learn to control your temper.”, Tom smirked as he advanced slowly toward Harry, “As it is I thought you could figure out why easily enough by yourself. I want you to become a vampire because you are special and I need you to stay alive forever in a manner of speaking. For if you were to die the true death my death would follow yours shortly after. And as I have already told you; I Do Not Wish To Die. Now if you would please try to stop yelling. It is hurting my ears.”

“IT IS HURTING YOUR EARS IS IT?! YOU ARE HURTING MY HEAD. FIRST YOU FORCE ME INTO AN UNBREAKABLE VOW. THEN YOU KNOCK ME OUT AND CHAIN ME UP. YOU THEN PRECED TO TELL ME IMMPOSSIBLE THINGS AND THAT I AM TO BECOME A VAMPIRE, AND YOUR THE ONE THAT IS HURTING? 

I CAME TO YOU SEEKING HELP ON FINDING A NORMAL COMFORTABLE PLACE IN THE WORLD AND INSTEAD OF FINDING AID I GOT FORCED INTO SALVARY. I have every right to shout at you.”, pausing for breath after his long rant Harry tried to calm his rapidly palpitating heart. He couldn't believe this man’s audacity. Pacing he wished he had been able to refuse completing the last part of the unbreakable vow; he wanted to run. He wanted to run so far away from the man in the silk suit with the sexy features before him that Hell's very own hounds of death would never be able to find him. Reaching into his workmen jacket Harry felt around in his pocket for the whiskey he had bought earlier cursing the barman and himself as he found it but not the seven pounds he should of received as change. Well that was just great; two things stolen in one day. Pulling out the bottle Harry uncorked it and took a long swig. Just his luck.

Letting the liquor calm him a bit Harry stopped his pacing and turned to look Tom who had just stood perfectly poised during his yelling tirade. He had some nerve bossing him around. Still at least he wasn't bad looking. In fact he was undeniably hot. Moving to occupy the high backed armchair Voldemort had been sitting in earlier Harry mentally shook himself and corked the whiskey returning it to his jacket. He needed to think about him as an enemy; not as a sudden object of sexual intrigue.

Smirking as he watched Harry sit down Tom bit back a laugh. So Harry found him attractive; that could come in handy. Really he found it hilarious that Harry didn't seem to sense him invading his mind, he would have to teach him occlumency and legilimens. He couldn't have people reading Harry's mind and finding out his plans when he finally put Harry to work. Moving to stand in front of Harry he flashed one of his most charming smiles before cupping Harry's chin and placing a his lips against his warm slightly pink ones. “I think we should continue our conversation in the morning Harry. Follow me and I will show you to your room.”

Standing up feeling slightly dazed by the kiss Harry followed Voldemort out of the room and down a narrow dimly lit hallway. At the end of the hallway a regular sized window was placed in the wall that let in a ghostly light threw the faded curtains that covered it. Stopping in front of it Voldemort directed his attention to a door on his left, “This is to be your room. You may remodel it as you like. The bathroom is back the way we came; third door on the left. You are to stay in your room unless you are going to the bathroom or I tell you otherwise. We will talk in the morning.” Opening the door Voldemort gestured for him to enter before closing the door silently after him and hissing goodnight.

Looking about 'his' room Harry vaguely noted that it had an old four-poster bed on the far wall from the entryway in the center with two windows covered by faded curtains on either side. A huge ornate desk sat in front of the right window while a window seat was built into the one on the left. Not bothering to look at the rest of the room Harry threw himself down on the dust covered four-poster and fell immediately to sleep. Today had been such a downer.

 

…..................................x.......................................

 

Taking the two steps away from Harry's room Tom opened a door and stepped into his own room right across the hall. His room was an exact mirror copy of Harry's beside the fact that everything in it was in much better condition and clean. There in front of his left window sat a desk while a window seat was built into the window on the right. Depositing himself down gracefully on his window seat he turned so that he could lean his back against the wall and stretched out his legs. He had been taken by surprise today when Harry showed up. His arrival seemed surreal.

Despite how composed he had acted around Harry he was quite disturbed. Not until this very evening when Harry showed up out of nowhere did he truly find himself believing what the man claiming to be his future self had told him that day ten years ago. It was unnerving being faced with the knowledge that he really needed to relay on someone else in order to complete his goals for the future. He had known that he would have to rely heavily on his follows later on in his plans but he could dispose of those who turned out to be weak links within them. However with Harry he would have to keep him alive no matter what while trying to get him to have his view on things. It was true he could control the boy with orders but in the long run if he wasn't dedicated to the same cause it wouldn't work out. No he needed him dedicated to his goal because if he wasn't dedicated he would not contribute to planning or manipulating people to join them without precise orders telling him to do so; it wouldn't be a true partner ship then and he Voldemort would fail.

Deciding to worry about Harry in the morning he stood up and undressed. In the morning he would start teaching Harry occlumency. Until then it was time for bed. Vanishing his dirty clothes, he magic-ed himself into a pair of pale blue boxers and climbed into bed pulling his dark green satin sheet up around him before slipping off to sleep. His last thought was that things were going to start getting interesting.

 

…..................................x.......................................

 

Waking up in a sunlit room Harry felt confused. His room at the orphanage was anything but sunlit seeing as he had been placed in a small basement room due to overcrowding. Blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes he sat up and looked around. No this was definitely not his room; it was too big. To either side of the huge four-poster bed he was on there was a window with a desk on one side and window seat on the other. The walls of the room were painted a faded ivory that was peeling.

Getting off the bed Harry walked over to the left side of the room toward the window seat and sat down observing everything. From his perch he could see that the wall nearest him was lined with tall dark bookshelves that ended a few feet away from his door making a small L. While on the other side of the room besides the desk was mostly bare. The only other things located on that side of the room were a closet and a huge antiqued vanity table. 

Removing his worn jacket Harry began to wonder where he was before the events of yesterday came back and hit him with full force. He had left the orphanage yesterday in search of a man he had heard about around town that could help him get on his feet since he had nowhere to go now that he was eighteen and no longer the orphanages 'problem'. Hefting a sigh Harry stretched his arms and back a little wishing the orphanage had allowed him to take the meager clothes they had given him to wear while in their care. He didn't feel like unshrinking his Hogwarts trunk right now and changing into his Hogwarts uniform now that he had graduated he just wanted to wear some regular clothes. Still it was either change into his school uniform or wear the crappy change of clothes he was currently wearing again.

Taking his trunk out of one of the jacket pockets and his wand he un-shrunk it. Pulling it open he half smiled at its contents; he would miss Hogwarts. Picking up one of his uniforms minis the robes and hat he walked out of the room heading to where Tom had said the bathroom was located. Entering the bathroom he turned the muggle lock that was located on the inside before undressing and filling up the carved foot marble tub that sat off to one side casted in sunlight by a bubble glassed window. Putting his dirt clothes on the floor by the toilet and his clean ones on top of the toilet seat Harry abandoned them and turned off the water as he climbed it.

The hot water felt good to him and his tense muscles. Sliding down in the tub until his head was just above the water he found himself thinking not about the present but instead about his time at Hogwarts. His unknown parentage had caused him to face some aggression from those in the mostly pureblooded Slytherin house but that had to be expected from them. They were all rich snobby bastards. Still despite all that he had managed to make some very good friends; that seemed to have forgotten his existence now that they were all out of Hogwarts. So much for the help they had promised me at the end of year. “Don't worry, when the orphanage sends you packing I will be there for you and you can come live with me for awhile.” You totally held true to your word Abraxus Malfoy, see how we are together right now?

Shrinking further down into the tub until he was completely submerged Harry scolded himself for actually allowing himself to believe that Abraxus really loved him enough to save him from trouble outside of school. He was such an idiot. When Abraxus hadn't shone up to take him away he had done the only thing he could do; sought out another's help. It was thanks to him that he now found himself a slave.

Sitting up and removing the plug from it's place Harry found himself for a second jealous of the stupid little thing. It had a place it fit in while he himself did not. Using some wandless magic to magic himself dry Harry stepped out of the tub and changed into his uniform staring at the badge on the vest that marked him as a prefect. How he had ever managed to become a prefect was beyond him. 

Picking up his dirty clothes he unlocked the door and slowly made his way back to his room noting how muggle paintings were hung on the walls of the hallway. Magically cleaning his clothes he put them on one of the shelves in the closet it before going to grab a random book from one of the many bookshelves. Turning toward his bed he cast a charm to clean it before laying down and looking at the book he had grabbed. Frowning he noticed with annoyance that the book he had grabbed was Bram Stocker's Dracula. Opening the book he began to read wondering how much his life would mirror that of the victims in the book. 

Finding himself intensely drawn into the story of Johnathan Harker's goth-aroma narrative he didn't notice Tom as he strolled into the room pausing by the door to watch him, “ I see you have found something to amuse yourself with Harry. That is good.”, smiling charmingly Tom strolled over and sat himself down on the edge of Harry's bed testing to see how he would respond to the action, “Now I figured that we could have a small discussion before we move on to breakfast and other things that I have planned for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed my muse, and help me make sense of this plot; then maybe I will be able to continue it. I really did not think out the all Vampire Horcrux thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this story is probably overly confusing.


End file.
